Playing Football In A Skirt
by Silber Da
Summary: After spending most of her life as a gopher Sena is thrust into the world of American Football. Now she as to deal with a team of crazies, possible injury, and boys that scare the crap out of her chasing her for one reason or another. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Hey, so to all who read this I hope you like it. I am really bad at grammar so if you see something wrong even if its something to do with the plot please tell me. I am trying to keep this as close to cannon as possible but still make it my own. Please give me good feedback I'm easily prone to giving up on stories if I feel they are not going well.

Warning: may not update regularly. main male character is a girl in this so if you don't like that kind of thing go away.

EDIT: hey I added a plot element that has been bothering me for a while.

I don't own Eyeshield 21.

Thinking: _Fucking Neko_

Whispering: Oh, crap

Sounds: **BOOOM!**

Prologue: A meeting and a new beginning. Hold down the field!

"Wow..." Sena Kobayakawa was truly awed as she looked out over the football field watching as the game before her ended. When she first got suckered into being the running back/manager for the Deimon Devil-bats she thought she was going to die being crushed by the much larger than her American football players. Cause lets face it EVERYONE was bigger than her including her fellow females. She sighed and wondered if this would be better or worse than getting beaten up by Jumonji and his goons.

"Yo! Fucking Neko get over here and do your job!" Shouted Yoichi Hiruma, her rather demonic team captain and the main reason she was going to be PLAYING American football in the first place. Sena trotted over and had a video camera shoved into her gut and a disapproving glare sent her way. She was already made aware by Hiruma's pissed off rant that he didn't approve of her lolita style dress. _Well to bad most of my normal cloths are lolita!_

Sena sighed and and after passing out equipment she adjusted her dress and looked around for a good place to start filming the match and smiled when she saw a platform near the entrance to the grounds. When she got to the top she sighed in exasperation when she saw the team squabbling with one of the Cupid players then blinked when all the Cupid's girl friends slapped on the Deimon cheer uniforms and cried 'GO! DEVILBATS!'. Then suddenly the sprinklers turned on spraying the angry Cupids. _Hiruma what have you done now? _

As Sena began adjusting the camera and tying it down to the rail, she remembered the threat that if they started losing he would put her in the game. _Well at least Kiruta gave me that football crash course on the way here but, please for the love of _G_od, please don't lose..._

Sena was then kicked out of her thoughts when she herd the war cry of 'LETS KICK THEIR ASSES!' and sighed. "Dumb boys..." she muttered leaning back on the back railing to watch the game. _Let the games begin..._

"What's the point in scouting out games between small and weak teams?"

"Don't speak nonsense."

_Huh? _Sena look behind her and down_..._

"Yeah, yeah..."

"That's a bad habit, Sakuraba. There is no certain victory if you don't look everywhere for possible recruits."

...and fell over the side.

Shin and Sakuraba's POVs

Sometimes Shin would wounder about Sakuraba. The other had constantly complained about wasting time scouting seemingly weaker teams. Shin was about to continue admonishing Sakuraba but looked up just in time to see a girl fall over the ledge in front of them.

"HHIIIIIII!" screamed the girl as she fell and Shin immediately rushed forward with lightning speed.

"Oh..." gasped the girl, dazed. The first thing that Shin noticed once he caught her was that she was small in build, her legs surprisingly fit and rather well endowed for someone her size. When she looked up and realized he was holding her she began to squirm and fail.

"AAhh! I'm sorry!" She apologized profusely, blushing when he put her down.

"It is aright but be more careful next time." he said.

"Thank you any way, my name is Kobayakawa Sena." She introduced her introduced herself smiling cutely as she dusted off her red dress and maroon coat. _Wait cute?_

"Shin Seijuurou." he said.

"And I'm Sakuraba Haruto..." Sakuraba muttered nervously obviously not wanting the girl to flip out and attract attention and Shin could honestly say he wanted the same. The pitfalls to having a famous friend he supposed. The girl blinked and cocked her head curiously.

"Hum... you look familiar Sakuraba-san, have we met before?" The catlike tufts of brown hair just behind her headband gave him and Sakuraba the illusion of a curious cat.

"Oh ah, no we haven't... Ah s..so what's a cute girl like you doing at a football game?" Said Sakuraba weakly, obviously grateful that she had not recognized him and wanting to change the girl blushed obviously not used to such compliments.

"Eh? I..um am err... Deimon's manager..." She said as if not quite sure her self. Shin's eyebrows raised ever so slightly in surprise. He hadn't expected someone like Hiruma to recruit a girl even if it was for being manager. Sakuraba's surprise openly showed.

"Really..." said Sakuraba.

"Yeah, I kind of ot suckered into it, I-." BEEP BEP BEEP BEP! She pulled out her phone and blanched.

"Crap... Sorry I ah have to..." She pushed talk and was met with very audible yelling.

****!"Hi Hiruma I-" ****!"Yes, I just finished setting up the camera I-" *******!"Hiii! Alright, alright! I'm coming! Sorry guys gota go!" She smiled and ran hurriedly back to her team. Shin watched as she ran his eyes sharpened calculatingly. _She runs as if she's been doing it professionally for years hmm...for some reason I feel like I've seen her before... _suddenly a little girl with brown hair filled Shin's vision for a moment, overlaping the elder girl._ The same run...  
><em>

"She's pretty cute huh? What with you staring at her and all." commented Sakuraba, interupting Shin's thoughts and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. A light burn rose in Shin's cheeks.

"What! No I wasn't!"

"Hehehe just kidding." said Saukraba smiling going to watch the game just in time to see one of the Devilbats fumble a pass. "Nice pass."

"Bunch of amateurs. It would be a different story if they had a fast running back instead of just having Hiruma and Kurita." said Shin deliberately keeping his face and voice blank but Sakuraba knew... Shin was pouting... though he would never admit it.

Normal POV

After getting shot at and the subsequent explanation that the boys she had talked to were probably her worst enemy when it came to football, Sena sat back and watched the game, her mind drifting off. _I don't see w_h_y Hiruma was so freaked. Sakuraba_-_san was nice and Shin_-_san was ok, a little bit... emotionless though._

Her thoughts drifted more to Shin. Oh man, he was huge and not just in the tall way. She could feel how strong he was when he caught her. The guy was built like a brick house, all well defined rippling muscle not to mention he was hot as the sun!

"..."

_Hiiii! What was I thinking? Stop thinking about him! Him and his sexy dark hair and eyes. ACKK!_

A gasp ripped though the field distracting Sena and making she her look up just in time to see the Cupids score, Kicking the ball through the goal posts. _No..._ But the dust cleared around the players to reveal Ishimaru on the round clutching his ankle. Hiruma stomped over and cruelly yanked up Ishimaru's leg by his injured ankle to look at his foot making the poor boy scream.

"What the hell are these? Ok, who's the one who gave him the wrong cleats? Damn it looks like we have no choice..." Sena suddenly got a bad feeling at Hiruma's words. Then he spun around practically spitting in anger.

"You fucking neko, know the difference the damn cleats! Now you have to get The Death Penalty!" said Hiruma as he dragged Sena off kicking and screaming behind a building. When they were way from prying eyes Hiruma through her into the bushes and through something else at her, she caught it but when she realized what it was she screamed in terror.

"NOOO!"

-page break-

"Hiruma, what about Ishmaru-kun's substitute?" asked Kurita nervously.

Hiruma just grinned confidently.

"A hero will come at this critical moment..." Just then a new player rushed in kicking up a storm of dust at their entrance.

"Let me introduce you to... The Light Speed Running Back Eyeshield 21!" said Hiruma with a flourish, grinning even more manically than usual.

"Who is it?"

"He's really fast!"

_Reserve a hospital room..._ Thought Sena in despair.

-page break-

Mamori was worried.

Sena's first game as a scout had already started and she had a bad feeling. She shivered as images of Hiruma doing horrible things to her pour delicate helpless little sister. That's it she had to do something!

-page break-

"Who is that?"

"I can't see the face through the eyeshield."

_Crap.. what am I doing here...?_

"Colored eyeshields aren't allowed."

"He has eyestrain... here's the (fake) permission slip from the association."

_Someone save me..._

"You have become motivated Sena-ch-!" **ZZZAAAAAAPPP**!

_Please..._

"What's wrong with your back? Does it itch? Then use the grounds to scratch it!" called out Hiruma as he dragged Kurita away badly covering up for the fact that he just tazzed his friend.

Once they were far enough away Hiruma let loose while kicking the crap out of Kurita.

"You fucking fatso! **KICK** What are we going to do if the other athletes find out? **KICK** Ishimaru came only because of those scouts! **KICKSTOMP KICK** Besides... Shin is also here! I don't want to give them any info about Sena If I can help it, she's already met him once and that's enough, we've gotta hide her identity" Explained Hiruma finally stopping his assault and looking over to Shin and Sakuraba warily.

"Well, let's get rid of Sakuraba at least, by using a simple missile." said Hiruma as he strutted over to the cheer leaders.

"Missile?" gaped Sena and Kiruta.

"Hey, that's Jaripro's Sakuraba-kun!" yelled the grinning demon pointing to the unfortunate boy. The heads of the cheer leaders popped up in interest.

"SAKURABA-KUN?" _aand they're off..._

Shin and Sakuraba's POV

"WOAH, HOLY CRAP! Sorry, I'll leave the rest of the video to you!" Yelped Sakuraba as he gave Shin the camera and ran off screaming, chased away by his rapid fangirls.

"...?" Camera V. Shin

**SNAP! Fizzzzzzz**

"..." Fatality: Camera you lose.

"Sakuraba!" cried Shin rushing past the cheer leaders and grabbing Sakuraba just in time to dodge the girl in front of them and ducking into the building next to them.

Normal POV

"Hm? Somehow Shin has disappeared too!" cackled Hiruma.

_You're a horrible person..._

"Alright, run to your hearts desire! Eyeshield 21!" said Hiruma getting in Sena's face in a poor attempt at a pep talk. _Did _he _just say 'run' or did I just imagine it?_

"Nine seconds left! This is the last play, so you'll either laugh or cry!" he continued putting his finger in her face and then went on to explain the play he wanted to pull off.

"I don't think it'll work out that perfectly..." said Kurita nervously.

"If you fall while running we're finished. So be careful!" said Hiruma ignoring Kurita in favor of talking to Sean who started to freak out.

"But, eleven people will be trying to tackle me!" whimpered Sena.

"We've got no other choice!" barked Hiruma angrily. Both Sena and Kurita jumped to attention at that. Then Hiruma's face grew somber.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" At that Sena paused, then looked over to the Cupids, Hiruma's words ringing in her head. Her moment of courage soon went down the drain when she saw the evil glares and a dark aura surrounding them.

"Hiii! It'll be completely impossible to reach the goal without falling!" Squeaked Sena, fearing for her life.

"It'll be okay...I think... sure it will.." said Kurita, sounding more like he was trying convince himself as much as her. _That's not very encouraging!_

"I wish I was a boy right now. Then maybe I could hold down my opponents like Kurita-san..." said Sena wistfully.

"Sena-chan../That's not possible,"

_Why did they answer so quickly...?_

"Who said anything about holding down your opponent? No one expects anything from your physical strength." said Hiruma surprising Sena with an honest pep talk.

"Yeah... instead, Sena-chan has the legs!" added Kurita enthusiastically. Finally Hiruma gave her his last order.

"Hold down the field."

To Be Continued...

I know the change may make the story cheesy but I'm sucker for those fated romance stories. Except for Sailor Moon, cause Mamoru/Darian is an ass...


	2. Preparing For Battle

Hi! I'm back. Thanks for reading the first chap and I hope this one will be as good as or better than the last.

Thinking: _Fucking Neko_

Whispering/Unnamed people talking: Well damn...

Loud noises:** Boom!**

DO NOT OWN!

**"NINE SECONDS LEFT. CUPID IS KICKIN****G** **OFF."** called out the announcer fallowed by a whistle that singled the start of the play. The Cupids rushed the Deimon line, one of them kicking the ball as they ran. The ball launched high into the air but was caught by Hiruma who rushed to intercept it but, was tackled just as he passed to Sena. She stumbled and caught it awkwardly and bolted forward at Hiruma's urgings... and ran the wrong way.

"WRONG FUCKING WAY!" screamed Hiruma at the top of his lungs. Sena gasped and slowed down to go the other way skidding across the grass and kicking up a cloud of dust as she did so.

"That idiot! Again with the cleats!" screamed Hiruma in frustration.

"Eh, she's not wearing the ones with the turf spikes?" asked Kurita in apprehension.

"No... she's wearing sneakers..." said Hiruma wearily, ready to give up.

"..."

As dust continued to drift over the field everyone thought it was over but, then out of dust burst Sena charging toward the Cupid goal line, Kurita's and Hiruma's words of encouragement ringing through her head pushing her forward. Realizing she had to get through 11 other players she began to count down as she dodged them.

_1...2...3,4..._

Shock ran through the field as the Cupids struggled to take action.

_"W__h__at in the world!'_

_"That's not the speed of a high school student!"_

Both Hiruma and Kurita shouted excitedly as Mamori, who had just gotten to the field looked on in shock. Sena meet another wall of players, vaguely hearing someone yelling for them to get her as she used a spin move to dodge around the players.

_5, 6, 7..._

Then Sena got to the last wall of players and panicked when she saw that the path through them was too narrow. _Hii! I can't! It's to narrow! _But then Hiruma and Kurita rushed out before her and pushed the players away. The path opened and she took her chance.

_8, 9, 10, 11! There's no one left! No one to stop me!_

"TOUCHDOOOWN!"

"YA HA!" shouted Hiruma as he set off a bunch of fire works to celebrate. The team (especially Kurita) went wild celebrating their victory... and Sena slipped and fell in the muddy end zone.

"Why is it only muddy here...?" muttered Sena dazedly but suddenly remembered the sprinklers going off before the game. **RRRUUUMMBBLLLEE! **Sena looked up and panicked when she saw the rest of her team stampeding towards her.

"Amazing we're impressed!"

"We don't know who you are, but please join the soccer club!"

"No, join the baseball club, now!"

Sena screamed in terror and was about to runaway but caught sight of Ishimaru hobbling towards her like a zombie.

"Join the track team!" he raddled.

"YAAA!"

"FUCKING FATASS, BLOCK!" (Their path.) yelled Hiruma to a clueless Kurita as a frantic Sena dived behind him. Hiruma, once he was sure they were safe knelt by Sena.

"You know, if they find out about your real identity it'll become a violent kidnapping battle right?" warned Hiruma making Sena blanch but the next thing he said drew up horrible images in her head that made her panic even more.

"Imagine it, a tiring high school life with no rest or leisure time, constantly being USED... well, I guess there's perks to that too." said Hiruma, his grin turning perverted. _EEWWW! NO WAY! _

-page break -

As Mamori stood at the sidelines she looked on in amazement. _There's an amazing athlete that's just as small as Sena. If Sena works hard to... Sena!_

"That's right. Where's Sena?" Mamori ran to the team looking for her friend and spotted Ishimaru.

"Ah, Isimaru -kun! Is Sena here?" Ishimaru looked up at her suddenly looking sheepish

"Eer... Hiruma said something about her making mistakes as a scout... she's... in the back getting her ass kicked." said Ishimaru muttering the last part hanging is head at Mamori's appalled expression.

"Damn it, a bothersome person is here." Muttered Hiruma when he noticed Mamori. He then turned around and promptly kicked at Sena.

"Hurry up and get back there! I'll fucking kick your ass if you get discovered!" Sena got the point and quickly ran back behind the building were she left her clothes and quickly started to change and finished just in time to fake unconsciousness wh en Mamori turned the corner.

"Sena? Seennaa?...SENA!' Mamori stopped cold when she saw her friend in the bushes looking to all the world like she HAD been beaten up.

"Oh, Sena... I'm so sorry... it's all because I told you to join a club..." cried Mamori dropping to her knees. Then she did something tat Sena did NOT expect and wrapped Sena in an embrace that smashed Sena's face in the older girl's boobs. _What the fu__-!_

"Sena, you did your best! I'm sorry!" with that she stood up purposefully strode over to Hiruma dragging Sena along behind her.

"Hiruma -kun!" she called out her eyes blazing and drawing the attention of the team. Hiruma just turned around looking rather board.

"Mamori -neechan... it's not what you... well to...to tell you the truth_-_"

"Your brutality towards Daimon high's first years is at an end. Even if no one talks about it...or even if the school discipline committee has given up. Today I wont let you get away with it!" Ranted Mamori passionately. Hiruma just grinned.

"Ho... won't let me get away huh?" he taunted going over to his duffel bag and pulling out a little black book.

"I won't let you...and..." Mamori fell silent having a hard time finding something suitably devastating to punish Hiruma with.

"So you're going to make an appeal for the removal of the sports club?" asked Hiruma still taunting her. Mamori's face turned stoic.

"That's not what I meant. I will have you...disqualified from the tournament." Hiruma paused at that but put is book away.

"Whatever it is, you will stop picking on Sena! She's none of your concern." Mamori continued nervously. She then quickly grabbed Sena and began to drag her away as Kurita panicked.

"Let's go Sena! I'll look for a nicer club for you." as Sena was dragged away she was suddenly reminded of when she and Mamori were kids and Mamori would protect her from bullies. She remembered how weak she felt even knowing she was a girl and girls shouldn't do stuff like fighting. She still hated feeling weak. _Well no more! _thought Sena as she let her hand slip from Mamori's grasp.

"Sena..?" asked Mamori confused as Sena walked away from her to pick up a ball from one of the duffel bags.

"It's all right. I'm sorry Mamori-neechan. I'm going to stay here." said Sena softly but determined.

"Bu..but..." Mamori stuttered but Sena just gave her a smile that should have belonged to an angel.

"I will stay here, In the football club." At Sena's words Kurita cried with joy and relief.

"But...what is it that's keeping you here..." asked Mamori. Sena was about to answer but saw cut off by Hiruma, an evil plan forming in his head.

"Nothing... Sena-chan's place is here. No one is forcing her to stay. There is no doubt about it! Being a shumu and a manager are both her tasks...but being the manager could be overwhelming, if we could only do something to decrease her workload..." _Hiruma, you evil manipulative son of a_-

"Then I'll be the manager! That is if no one else wants the job..." Kurita didn't answer.

"Then it's settled. I'll do it!" said Mamori socking both Sena and Kurita.

"Now everything should be ok Sena!" said Mamori happily as she hugged Sena.

"Mamori-neechan you are being fooled..." said Sena weakly as Kurita cried in happiness.

"I...I'm goin to join the club."

"Idiot...you're being fooled as well..."

"Got another free person working for us." snicked Hiruma. Sena then herd a thump and turned around to see Kurita wiggling around on the ground in excitement.

"We got our first win and have four members as well! At the rate we're going this year...we're going all the way to the top! Now we can finally compete again with the Royal White Knights." cheered Kurita. Sena curious to who they were going against, went to her bag and pulled the only surviving corner of the tournament schedule.

"Oh yeah, the tournament schedule burned..." said Sena weakly. _Damn you Hiruma!_

"Let's just ask Hiruma who we'll play next." said Kurita smiling.

"The Royal White Knights."

"KKKYYYAAAAA!"

-page break-

At the looming church like building of the Royal private high school Sakuraba and Shin were getting torn a new one.

"What happened to the last video taping session?" Screamed the coach after seeing the tape go black in the middle of a play. The other team mates began to whisper.

"The Devil Bats came back to win after that, right?"

"We haven't learned anything essential from this." 

"Do I have to do the scouting by myself? What do you guys have to say for this? How are we supposed to practice with just this? What is wrong with you idiots?" continued the coach. _But I was being mobbed..._ thought Sakuraba weakly.

"Sakuraba! It was your responsibility to tape!" yelled the coach, getting in Sakuraba's face.

"Hiii! Tha... that's right boss... I..I mean coach Shouji. I had to run 'cause I was being chased-" started Sakuraba sheepisly but was interrupted by Shin.

"No. It was my responsibility as well. I ran from my responsibility." said Shin seriously.

_Shin...?_

The coach paused at this and thought for a second. _Hmmm... every one clearly listens to you when you speak. Let's see how you deal with_ _punishment... _The coach turned his back to the team and dropped the bomb.

"Shin! You're not going to start against the Devil Bats."

"I understand..." said Shin, no emotion showing on is face.

_Well, it'll be enough to let Shin play from the middle of the game against the Deimon high_ _school. It'll be good for the others, too. _Thought the coach. Sakuraba looked down contemplatively. _This guy is already like that in junior high...why is he taking the fall for my mistake..._

"AAAAAAAHH! What happened to this! Who broke this camera!" freaked one of the team members.

"Who knows? I don't know!" said Shin emotionless, trying and failing to look innocent.

"What? It was you!" cried Sakuraba in surprise but the coach called there attention before he could say more.

"Recently. You guys have been slacking off. We can't afford to let the enemy gain on us. You need to be mentally strong! 0 points allowed means that a single point can with the game! The most important thing in American football is defense! We will definitely bring home the championship!"

Shin closed the door to the weight room after the coach's speech and moved to a work out bench taking off his shirts and started on some sit ups. _I will not fail... I will not lose stamina._

Shin sat up after awhile feeling distinctly unsatisfied. _I am not yet good enough... _Shin looked down contemplatively at his hands_. _Then Shin got into a hand stand using only is thumbs, his muscles bulging out with the strain and teeth clenched with effort. _I am still not content being an average person... _

-page break-

Sena sighed exhausted after getting up early with Mamori to clean the wreck that was the Devil Bat club room. She had hoped to find a new tournament schedule but was disappointed.

"Wow! It's sparkling!" Sena turned around to see Kurita in the door way ladened with bags of cakes.

"That's Amazing!" yelped Mamori and Sena at the sight before sitting down to eat. Sena smiled contentedly as he listened she listened to Kurita and Mamori yammered on as if they had known each other for years. That is until Hiruma barged in and kicked over the table sending everything flying.

"It's time to get started on the strategy for the match." said Hiruma flipping over the table to reveal a football field on the other side. He then bent down to get a box full of football figurines completely ignoring Mamori yelling at him.

"Looks like the arguments are a natural occurrence." whispered Kiruta.

"Yeah...scary that even I'm gettingused to it."Sena whispered back.

"Alright! Let's work on the game plan." said Hiruma taking the eyeshield figure and using it to mow down the other figures. Sena freaked when she saw this. _That's the plan?_

"Sena, why are you so scared? asked Mamori noticing Sena's discomfort.

"Don't you think it should be that eyeshield person that should be scared? With that little body of his facing the enemy like that. Sena can should learn from him a little." said Mamori making Sean and Kurita sweat drop. Sena moved to try and tell Mamori the truth but suddenly felt something hard poke into her side.

"Shut the hell up! You're placing yourself into danger, not one word!" Hisssed Hiruma driving a gun into the girl's side.

"Hey! You're picking on Sena again!" yelled Mamori seeing the gun. Hiruma just ignored her as always and went to sit down putting is feet on the table were Kurita was looking pensive.

"But we can't just run all the time... we can't do without passing. What if it's 3rd down and 10 yards to go?" asked Kurita nervously.

"Who do you think can catch him? Hiruma snorted.

"3rd down?" asked Sena curiously. Kiruta smiled and turned to tell the girl but was stopped Mamori pulling out a football guide.

"I'll lend you this Sena. I spent all day yesterday reading it." she said handing the book to Sena who alone with Kurita looked at her in amazement.

"As expected of a studious person!" Laughed Sena.

"So you're saying that you know the rules inside out from just one night?" sneered Hiruma. Mamori glared.

"I remember all of it!" said Mamori angrily.

"Oh...so you'll be able to answer any question I give you? Ok I've got 3 advanced level questions if you get more than two questions wrong, you'll stop opposing me." challenged Hiruma getting in Mamori's face.

"Eh...that's just fine with me. And in return, if I answer the questions correctly. you'll promise me this! Stop harassing Sena!" **MAMORI V.S. HIRUMA: FIGHT!**

Bot Sena and Kurita sighed.

"It feels frighteningly violent in here..."

"Yeah..."

Hiruma/Mamori POV

"First Question... how many meters are in 10 yards?' Hiruma started. Mamori sniffed.

"That's very easy. It's approximately 9 meters."

"That's is not American yards. You'll have to give the exact number with the decimal point." said Hiruma pointing a machine gun at her.

"Isn't this relevant to American football rules?" exclaimed Mamori before pausing.

"9.440189 meters." said Mamori making Hiruma grit is teeth.

Sena/Kurita POV

"So these 10 yards, if it's the offense 4th time, it's 4th down. If they manage to cross it, they get a new set of downs." said Kurita showing Sena with the figures completely ignoring the other two.

"If they can't, both sides switch offensive and defensive position." Kurita continued as Sena started to get worried about the yelling behind them.

Hiruma/Mamori POV

"A defensive and offensive situation!" yelled Hiruma shooting off is gun.

"It's 4th down and 10 yards to go for the offense, how would they advance the ball under this situation?"

"Towards the end of the first half, how would the defense get the ball back?"

"They are trying to score!"

"When the punted ball is caught, or if the kicked ball is out of bounds, and after the ball is touched, the time will stop!"

Sena/Kurita

"And so after the offense and defense switch positions, the offense and defense face each other and try to advance to the goals that they are facing." said Kurita waving is and over the figures.

"It sorta feels like a tug of war." commented Sena in interest. Sena then got down to her knees and looked in between the enemy figures.

"There isn't much room when you face off with each other... how will you be able to get through?" asked Sena. Kurita just smiled.

"Leave that to me! I'll be in a offensive position to block and open a route. This position is for the world's strongest!"

"Hehe, power is my worst skill." laughed Sena ruefully.

Normal POV

"Ok, last question!" challenged Mamori looking fired up...just as Hiruma walked out the door.

"Hey...I'm gonna go work out."

"HEY HOLD ON!"

-page break-

When they got to the weight room Hiruma turned to Mamori.

"A manager has to be a trainer as well. I'll show you how to benchpress." said Hiruma, and Kurita guided Sena over to the weight bench.

"You'll have to lay down and set your hands and your legs. Lets see you demonstrate it. We'll start you off with the light weights." said Kurita helping Sena in position.

"Set it to 20 kilos." Hiruma muttered to the larger boy. Kurita put the weight on the bar and Mamori went to be her spotter but the moment Sena tried to lift the weight her arms gave out and it took all her strength to keep it from strangling her. After pulling off the extra weight she was left with the ten kilo bar.

"This...is much...better..." huffed Sena. Mamori looked curiously at the bench as Sena got off.

"Is it that heavy? I'm going to give it a try, ok?" said Mamori getting on to the bench despite Sena's warning. When Mamori lifted 20 kilos both Sena and Kurita gasped in surprise.

"Heh...she can lift it up." muttered Hiruma. Then he switched out with Mamori and benched 75 kilos, surprising Sena even more. It was when Kurita took the bench and rapidly started benching 160 kilos that Sena freaked out.

-location switch: Oujou Academy weight room-

"You're amazing as always." complemented Sakuraba after Shin finished lifting weights.

"BAHAHA! Finally I can release!" boomed an approaching voice that reveled it self to be Ootawara, Oujou's star linebacker.

"The White Knights are very well known for our power to take people down!" boasted the hulking young man before letting one rip, nearly knocking out a poor student as he walked by.

"There are things that you cannot beat with power alone." said Shin lowly with a contemplative expression.

"So you're saying you've only got power? The fastest among all the high schools." asked the thick boy not quite getting Shin's meaning as he picked is nose.

"Shin's tackles stomp our enemies to the ground! Everyone calls it a 'spear'. Your tackle is like a deadly killing technique." boasted Ootawara again. Shin's face was impassive but there was a far off look in is eyes.

"Even thought it is very arrogant of me to say this...I...I have yet to see a person who is faster than me. however, if such a man exists, If such an untouchable person appears before us, Power alone won't be enough to overcome that speed." said Shin closing is eyes, a image of a girl in lolita sprinting away filling is mind for a moment.

-location switch: Deimon High-

"Hii! I missed the ball again!"

Well thank you for reading!

Next chap: The Demon V. The White Knight


	3. Deimon V Oujou Part 1: Warrior Princess

UHG! I was NOT happy with this chapter! I was going to cut it off right when Shin goes out to the field but it was getting a bit long for my tastes so instead you get just before Sakuraba shows up. Hopefully I can make the next chapter better for you, and the next one will have Shin showing up at least before the end of the chapter so YAY.

DO NOT OWN!

Whispering/Un named people: So scary...

Sounds/Anouncer: **And now for something completely different! BEEP!**

People's thoughts: _Hiruma you son of a_-**BEEP!** _Hey I'm thinking here!_

Sena's manly voice:: **Listen to my manly voice! LISTEN!**

The day was bright and clear at Seisen stadium. A perfect day for football and if one listened you could hear the squeals of Sakuraba's fangirls in the crowed.

"Oh, here comes Oujou." said one of the stadium attendants, alerting the near by reporter and her camera man just in time to see the Oujiou players leave their twin travel buses. Unfortunately for Sakuraba, when he walked out of the bus he was bombarded by a crowd of his fangirls. Fortunately for him the reporter was stopped by the arrival of the Deimon team. The crowd watched in almost sick fascination as they arrived in not a bus, but two people drawn wagons. A third pulled by a rather savage looking dog bringing up the rear.

"Faster! Or you'll get bitten!" cackled Hiruma as he snapped a whip at the four pour saps pulling the wagons.

"What an entrance!"

"So primitive..." muttered the reporter.

-page break-

"Why is the district tournament like this..." Asked Sena her outfit a little more football appropriate (or at least Hiruma didn't yell at her again) consisted of a pair of black lolita sorts, a matching vest, and a maroon blouse.

"It's because of Sakuraba-kun." said Kurita, who was next to her. Mamori walked past them looking over at the reporter covering the event.

"Even the TV station is here!"Mamori said wowed at the entire thing.

"That's why they got this stadium, huh? This is the first time on natural grass." said Kurita looking down at the grass in wonder.

"Alright! Two more hours till the game. This will be their last snack!" yelled the Oujou coach as a troop of workers brought a dolly full of bentos for the team.

Sena sighed at seeing this before turning to get the bentos she made with Mamori last night. _H__onestly the __g__ap between rich a poor couldn't be more evident._

"These aren't very lavish... But they are home made." Mamori as the boys gathered around them. They opened the bentos to reveal one box of savory rice balls and one of sweet ones. The team made a ruckus celebrating the small miracle.

-Oujou Bench-

"Shin... Shiiin...SHIN!." called Ootawara. Shin looked away from the Deimon team or rather there manager turned secretary, forcing the small smile off his face. Sena looked up when she noticed him and blushed softly before ducking her head bashfully. Shin didn't know what it was that drew him to the girl but he wanted to figure it out before it affected his training.

"What's wrong, you're not going to eat? You haven't touched your bento." commented Ootawara.

"Sorry, but since I take in the required nutrients with meals on a regular schedule I can't eat anything else." said Shin with an air of finality. Ootwara grinned and took Shin's bento.

"Then, I'll take it!"

Sakuraba's POV

"Look over here..."

"He's so cool when he's eating..."

Sakuraba sighed silently trying to ignore the annoying girls in the stands as he ate. _Sometimes I wonder why I do this..._

"Hey...Sakuraba..." Sakuraba looked up to see his boss, Jari-pro's president. The skinny sleazy man grinned at him and suddenly Sakuraba wanted to take shower.

"The TV crew wants to interview you so... enough with the food, get over there." ordered the sleazy little man. Sakuraba got up but was stopped by the president.

"I've always told you, haven't I? Always put on you sponsor hat when you're on TV!" yelled the rat of a man as he shoved a visor on to Sakuraba's head. Then he went over to put a sticker on is helmet. Sakuraba just sighed and walked over the reporter who then promptly stuck a microphone in his face.

"That's an incredible cheer from the fans, Don't you think? It's a cheer for the ace Sakuraba-san, the head of the White Knights!" she commented with a smile. Sakuraba looked at his feet.

"I'm not the one who will be leading... our true ace is..." said Sakuraba quietly but was interrupted by the reporter.

Oh, you're being so modest again!" she said waving off is comment. _Why am_ _I doing t__h__is...?_

Normal POV: Oujou

Ah ha! They came after all!" called Ootawara standing up to look over the stands and unfortunately flashing every one in the process when is boxers fell down.

"Never mind that! Pull up your boxers." Yelled out one of his team mates. While in the stands the Shinryuuji Naga team had arrived. The reporter's assistant noticed them and told her.

"Then we should ask them a thing or two." she said smiling as she went over to them.

"Excuse me do you have a minute? You're here to scout Sakuraba-kun right?" She asked a boy with dreadlocks and sunglasses. He and his team mates looked confused for a second.

"That's right! We're scouting Sakuraba -kun!" said the smiling reporter who was oblivious to his sarcasm and his team's snickers.

"Be sure to get all of Shin's plays." said another boy once she left.

Normal POV: Deimon

"Listen up, Bastards!" yelled Hiruma slamming the butt of his AK -47 into the ground calling the team to attention.

"Today's game has a different feel from the previous one. We're not just going to play football. This is war!" declared Hiruma to a less than enthusiastic team. When Sena heard murmurs of an incident that happened last year she looked to Kurita.

"What happened last year?'" she asked.

"Two of our helpers got broken bones." said Kurita sheepishly. Sena gulped at that, a dark image of Shin's face filled her head.

"Relax Eyeshield 21 will have the ball. Shin will be tackling him only." said Hiruma much to Sena's dismay. _T__h__ank you! T__h__ank you veery much! Jackass..._

"So if anyone was to get broken bones, it would be him."

"I'm so glad."

Sena blanched when she heard this. _They're willing to throw me under the bus. Well I've __h__ad enough of t__h__is I'm out of __h__ere!_ thought Sena as she grabbed her bag and moved toward the exit.

"We could retaliate and get revenge for the broken bones. Wouldn't you like that?" Heard Sena as she walked away. She stopped to listen as Ishimaru answered.

"That's true! We did make it to the 2nd round. If we ran away like this, it would be way too humiliating." just then Sena overheard another conversation.

"If it's Eyeshield 21, I somehow feel like things will turn out all right."

"That's right. He is from Notre Dame!"

These people, they were putting her hopes into her... and she was running away. _I...I can't do t__h__is! I know I promised I wouldn't be weak any more but... but...o__h_ _damn it! _She ran, ran as fast as she could.

-page break-

Over with the Deimon's a certain spiky blond menace noticed his ace was gone.

"Hey, were did that fucking neko go!" He yelled at Mamori, who reared back at the language.

"Fuc...neko?" she spluttered before pulling out her phone and showing him a text.

"If you're talking about Sena, she went to buy a video tape. Don't you dare say she's not doing her job!" but that didn't calm Hiruma down, no far from it.

"YOU FUCKING ESCAPED! DIDN'T YOU?" Hiruma then turned to a rather ominous looking cage with a rather ominous looking dog inside attached to three steaks driven deep into the ground and pulled out a packet of hair and a bone. He bent over and let the dog sniff the hair before finally cutting the chains holding the dog violently with a Ax.

"NOW! CERBERUS! GET HER!" the demonic dog ran off and only just turned the corner when sounds of something getting mauled erupted.

"Huh? Found her already?" muttered Hiruma only for is jaw to drop in surprise when Cerberus dragged Eyeshield out instead.

"Oh! It's Eyeshield 21!" said Ishimaru.

"What an elaborate way of making an entrance!" commented some one else as the team swarmed around the unfortunate player.

"We've been waiting for you!"

"Please show The White Knights what we can do...and please be the sacrifice of Shin's tackles." They were grinning at her, GRINNIG damn it! _They just want me to be a scapegoat, assholes..._

"Sena-chan, I thought you had left..." whispered Kurita loudly as he ran to Sena.

"Well... everyone became so motivated...It would have been lame for the Notre Dame hero to run away. Even though the true identity of the false hero is just an gopher... I would like to give it my best shot." said Sena softly.

"Sena-chan..." murmured Kurita in awe.

"AUGH!" Unfortunately Hiruma killed the mood by kicking Sena square in the back before calling a huddle.

"What th-? What did I do wrong?" questioned Sena, clutching her back as Kurita walked up beside her.

"Oh, he's not mad." the large boy said with a smile that confused Sena more as both Oujou and Deimon huddled up.

**Oujou**/_Deimon_ POV

Standing in the middle of the Oujou huddle looking as pretty-as-you-please, Ootawara called is team's attention.

**"We pledge victory on our Knight's pride. We did not come to fight our enemy. We came to beat t****h****em!**/_We didn't come to beat our enemy. We came to slaughter t__h__em!"_

"**Glory of the kingdom!**/_Let's kick their asses! YEA__H__!_

Normal POV

**"T****h****e time ****h****as come for the kick off! I wonder ****h****ow many points T****h****e White Kni****gh****ts will lead by?"**

Called the rater bias announcer as the ball flew through the air and Hiruma moved to intercept it, but was promptly tackled.

-side line-

"Way to go, Sakuraba-kun!"

"Sakuraba is on the bench. He's an offensive player."

"I don't think she's listening man..."

Normal POV

"Heh heh as expected, it's not going to be like the Koigahama game." said Hiruma tossing the ball up and down idly. Kurita blinked and looked over to Oujou's bench.

Shinryuuji Naga POV

"ACK! Shin is on the bench! They really don't need him since they're playing Deimon but..."

"Seriously? I came for nothing!" lamented Agon when he heard the other boy.

Normal POV

"Kekeke! Here is our chance!" said Hiruma, rejoicing at the fact.

"EYESHIELD 21! Everyone in this damn stadium is taking us for fools! They think The White Knights will take the win 100-0. GO KNOCK THEM OUT OF THEIR SEATS!" cried Hiruma at Sena making her swallow in fear. As the teams got ready Sena looked down at her new cleats. _So these cleats are different... I can press __h__arder on the __g__round. I want...to quickly try these out!_

"SET! HUT HUT HUT!" at the last call Kurita snapped the ball to Hiruma as Sena rushed forward. Getting the ball from Hiruma Sena rushed around the right of the players and quickly meeting resistance. _H__ie! I'm surrounded! O__h_ _man, these guys are __g__ood!_

Just then Ootawara pushed away the Deimon linebacker and switched his sights to Sena who he noticed had the ball in a weak hold and quickly smacked it out of her hand.

"AUH! GET THE BALL!" cried multiple people at once and every one jumped at the ball. An Oujou player then knelt down and saw that Kurita had it.

"That was dangerous!" said Hiruma gritting is teeth.

Oujou POV

"Eyeshield 21... he's the one that wasn't on the video, right?" asked the coach as he watched.

"He made the comeback touchdown at the Cupid game. Why wasn't he used until the last play?" said Takami as he checked is clipboard.

"What do you guys think about that #21? asked the coach.

"Uhh... well... I thought he's pretty fast." said Sakuraba rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I can't be certain from watching just one play, but he's probably a touch football player. A self taught player who as been playing for years without instruction."* said Shin finishing is analysis, his eyes sharp and calculating.

"I...see..." said the coach in surprise.

"What's touch football?" asked Sakuraba looking slightly embraced.

"It's football except you touch instead of tackle to stop the person. Even middle school kids or girls can play." said Takami going into professor mode.

"That way of changing directions can't be learned in a day. Therefore, he can't be an amateur, but I sense fear in the way he runs. He as extreme fear of collisions. Dodging the enemy...is not the same as running away. He's not a threat to us yet."** said Shin as he watched Eyeshield closely. The coach looked at him in amazement. _H__e can tell t__h__at much from one play...Impressive._

"And...how do you know he didn't have an instructor?" asked Sakuraba curiously.

"The way he holds the ball is wrong..."

"Ah..."

Normal POV

"You there, how are you holding the ball when you run?" asked Hiruma as he walked over to Sena.

"Eh?...how? The normal way like this..." said Sena showing him. _W__h__at's __h__e __g__ettin__g_ _at?_

"YOU FUCKUNG MIDGET! It's a wonder that the ball doesn't get taken!"*** yelled Hiruma taking the ball from Sena and whacking her over the head with it.

"Hold it between the fingers...and tuck it under your armpit!" said Hiruma talking to her as if she was a particularly slow child while demonstrating.

-In the stands-

"Agon, what do you think of that one?" asked Unsui as his brother watched with a pair of binoculars.

"Even in an unknown team like The Devilbats. There are rare finds like that one." said Agon as he zeroed in on Mamori.

"Those are nice legs." said Unsui commenting on Eyeshield.

"Yeah, nice legs. Makes me want them." commented Agon on Mamori.

"You can tell even with the clothes on. Nice waist too." murmured Agon.

"What the hell are YOU looking at?" snapped Unsui as he yanked the binoculars out of Agon's ands.

"Yeah yeah, you're talking about that Eyeshield, right?" said Agon looking completely unrepentant. He then turned to look at his pissed off brother.

"Oh come on. It's a minor team and there's a slightly fast newcomer. Big deal. There's really no use any way. There line's made of complete amateurs."

Normal POV

In the Deimon huddle, Hiruma began to explain his plan to a less than enthusiastic team.

"Ok, It's the same as before Eyeshield 21 will run past the right side of the line...YOU GUYS IN THE LINE HAVE TO BLOCK!" said Hiruma screaming the last part and scarring the crap out of the team.

"But the difference in power is too great..."

"It's impossible to stop them."

"A bunch of amateurs couldn't possibly stop The White Knights. So I'm not expecting a perfect block." sneered Hiruma shrugging off is team's comments before holding up five fingers.

"0.5 seconds. Each of you must delay your assigned target for 0.5 sec. during that time, Eyeshield 21 will run through!" said Hiruma the tone of his voice brooked no argument. One he was finished Kurita moved over to Sena.

"Sena-chan, Sena-chan! The White Knight's defense is probably #1 in Japan. Getting past it alone is probably very difficult, but think of the line and Ishimaru-kun as your shields!" said Kurita enthusiastically. Sena blinked and looked over to her team and suddenly a bunch of numbered shields took their place.

The team got into position but, Sena was still nervous. _U__H__...even after __h__e said t__h__at I still feel..._ Sena took a small step back. _Huh__? O__h_ _yea__h__, the cleats...wit__h_ _these it doesn't feel slippery anymore... it feels safe like my feet are protected... _Sena looked down at her feet and was supplied with a mental image of an armored boot and grieves. _And __H__iruma taut me the proper way to __h__old the ball...it feels really secure. _Her mind once again supplied her with a metal gauntlet. She looked back up to her team of shields and thought. _I can do t__h__is...ok MAYBE I can do t__h__is._

"SET! HUT!" the players rushed forward smashing into her shields/team as Hiruma passed the ball to her. She bolted forward fallowed closely by Ishimaru. A Oujou player quickly darted in front of her but was blocked by Ishimaru. She sped forward again. Left. Right. Left. Each time the Oujou players were blocked by Deimon.

"He got through!' cried out Ishimaru happily. Shin, still on the bench watched his eyes widening slightly as Eyeshield continued froward.

**"30 yds 'til the goal!"**

_T__h__e fear __h__as disappeared from __h__is running..._

**"20 yds!"**

_It's useless once you've been outrun.._

**"10 yds!"**

_T__h__ere's no way to stop t__h__at speed..._

**"Toucdown!"**

"..."

Score Bord: Oujou: 0 Deimon: 6

"WAAHHOOOO!" yelled the team as they rushed to Sena.

"Amazing!"

"We're in the lead against The White Knights!"

-Oujou Bench-

"DAMN! What an embarrassment! And against Deimon!" roared the coach throwing down his water.

"Coach...I misjudged the opponent. He was probably specially trained for many years to run."**** said Shin making in coach frown.

"40 yds in 4.6 seconds, incredible speed and those superhuman direction changes...if he's new at American football with that..."*****

Normal POV

"Wow amazing!" complemented Ishimaru.

"Yeah, he got passed Those guys all by him self! I'm jealous!" Sena smiled at the complement and moved to say something in return but stopped when she remembered _Crap __g__otta change my voice! Think, come on make it sound cool._

**"No, t****h****is score was..." **_Damn, no __g__ood to deep!_

_Scary!_

_T__h__at __g__uy's voice!_

Sena coughed and tried again.

**"No, t****h****is score was t****h****anks to everyone's strength. If you ****g****uys didn't block, I couldn't ****h****ave run til the end."** _Wew. Wonder if t__h__at was __g__ood enough?_

_So cool!_

He's awesome

_She's really enthusiastic. _thought Hiruma.

On the bench Mamori checked over her notes in amazement.

"This Eyeshield person is incredible. He has never been tackled before! It's too bad...I wanted Sena to see this! And tell her that even if she's a girl she can do things like this too! Hmm... I wonder were she went...?' said Mamori smiling.

Agon and Unsui's POV's

"That Eyeshield is really something..." said Unsui in amazement. Agon wasn't really impressed.

"Well, that was amazing but what just happened was White Knights' #93's fault."

"Number 93?" asked Unsui.

"The idiot who's playing center for Shin, The block just now was kinda like this." answered Aon before drawing the play out on the bench between them.

"Don't draw on the bench." scolded Unsui but Agon ignored him and continued to explain what went wrong.

"# 93 started too late And got caught by Kurita, some slow guy who as nothing except strength. If it was Shin, he would have dodged Kurita and knocked Eyeshield flat."

"Shin wasn't there, so they used that to their advantage. They avoided the center protected by Ootawara, and went from the outside instead. Good decision." said Unsui after listening to Agon.

"Ha! It was nothing like that! It was just coincidence. Like a lucky punch. A team like the Devil Bats doesn't have that kind of knowledge." sneered Agon as he continued to watch through is binoculars.

Normal POV

"Everyone gather around! We're gonna go try-for-point!" said Hiruma calling everyone's attention.

_Try_-_for_-_point? W__h__ere __h__ave I __h__eard t__h__at? O__h_ _yea__h__, I think I remember seeing t__h__at Mamori_-_c__h__an's book..._

"Hey, we can ask Eyeshield-san."

_W__h__a_-_? _Sena spun around to see two of her team mates looking at her curiously.

"Excuse me, could you tell us what try-for-point is?"

_O__h_ _jeez, they're asking me. Urm what was it again...?_

Um... ok, whe...when you get a touchdown, you er... get 6 points, as well as a chance to score more points. And a for a touchdown you can um... get two bonus points. Err...that's it basically." said Sena, the sound of an evil bat's laugh echoing around in her scull. Finally they went back to the huddle so Hiruma could explain their strategy.

"Alright, we'll go for a try-for-point with a kick. Nobody else knows how to kick, so I'll kick however...I don't mean to brag, but my kick has power, but no aim." Hiruma turned to snatch the kick stand from Mamori and have it to Sena.

"So, then Eyeshield 21!"

-Oujou Bench-

"Hmm...It's unusual for Ootawara-san to be blocked. I guess it's difficult when one's against two people even if they're amateurs." commented Sakuraba as he watched a peeved off Ootawara kick at the dirt.

"No, he's not weak...if he tried, then two guys would be nothing against him." said Shin softly defending the linebacker.

"I shouldn't have let Ootawara cover center-field he as no clue what he was doing." said the coach looking distinctly annoyed.

"He's not good at things like that, that is thins that are complicated." said Takami weakly.

"Yeah, he's not a deep thinker... I mean he is..."

"Stupid. He's just stupid." cut off the coach loudly. _O__h__, __h__e said it..._

"That's is forte!" said the coach confidently.

_Mmmmnn...I gotta fill the __g__ap left by S__h__in. Are they __g__oin__g_ _to kick? Or run? _thought Ootawara going cross-eyed from the effort of thinking.

"Ootawara! Don't think! You only have one job to do! You're stupid! So just shut up and charge in!" yelled the coach. Ootawara blinked at him in surprise before he cracked a grin that nearly spit is face in half.

"That's right. Why am I trying to think? It doesn't matter if they kick or run. All I gotta do is blow them away!" Ootawara confidently as the got ready for the next play.

Normal POV

Sena was standing there as going over the play in her head hoping she got it right when Kurita snapped the ball to her. She hastily caught it and quickly jammed it onto the stand. _Ok, Wait for it...NOW! _She quickly yanked the ball away just as Hiruma threw his kick and took off running.

**"Fake! ****H****e ran!"** yelled the announcer.

_Don't run! Be the shield_! She kept thinking but that plan quickly went down the drain when Ootawara charged her.

"Never mind! I'll run!" She cried and ran out of bounds.

"Ahhh she got out..." muttered Kurita as he watched Sena run for far longer than she needed to.

"That couldn't be helped, I at least threw in a fake. With our abilities, it was impossible from the start." said Hiruma before that moved of to start a new play which ended with Hiruma kicking the ball into the reporter assistance's head. _H__e really only as power.. _thought Sena and a few others.

"...We need a new kicker." muttered Kurita weakly.

"No we don't! Stop talking about him like that!"

-The End-

No just kidding...

Seriously.

Don't you walk way from me!

*= HA!

**= HAHAHA!-cough-not a threat-coughcough-HA!

***= Hiruma only calls Sena fucking midget when she's dressed as Eyeshield

****=HAHAHA! He's doing it again! Pfff!

*****=Hehehe now he's getting it...

See you later guys!


	4. Deimon V Oujou Part 2: White Knight

Blah! Here this is is what you get. If there are errors I will fix them later. This took forever and I had a bitch of a time trying to find a good stopping point.

OK! Now to get somethings off my chest.

1. This story will deviate from the original (at least where the people are concerned) but not for a few more chaps.

2 . The main pairing is Shin/Sena BUT there will be others after Sena's attention. I want to make a story that would explore the changes a female Sena would make, not just a total romance.

3. I am not used to writing long stories so my writing style will change from chapter to chapter till I find out what works best but do not fear for I will eventually go back and fix things eventually.

Thank you for listening to my rant I will get off my soapbox now.

Thoughts/Flash backs: _W__h__at the crap!_

Sounds/emphasis: **CRACK! SNAP! O****h** **dear God the pain!**

Unnamed people talking: Why am I here again?

**DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

><p><em>Alright lets do t<em>_h__is! _thought Saruraba as he put on his helmet. It was the start of Oujou's offense and Sakuraba was ready to show is best in his first game. He really just hopped he didn't screw things up...though that already seemed to be happening since the game couldn't start again till his fans calmed down. _I reeaally __h__ope I don't screw t__h__is up..._

Normal POV

Sena just got done listening to Kurita's thoughts on Hiruma's hair brained plan when she was distracted buy a series of thumps coming closer to them. She looked up to she Oujou's large linebacker, _Oowa? Ootora? Ootawara! _come towards them.

"Ku-ri-ta!" called the young man grinning as he snatched a metal sign post from one of the attendants and holding it out in front of Kurita with both hands. _W__h__at is __h__e? _**CRACK!**

Sena watched in abject horror as the hulking boy twisted the metal with a mighty heave into a zigzag before dropping it on the ground. _H__oly s__h__eep s__h__it Batman!_

Kurita frowned like a parent who wondered if the lamp their child broke could be fixed, before he picked it up.

"..." Ootawara gave Kurita a challenging grin before the round boy straitened the post with another loud crack and handed it back to a disgruntled attendant. Ootawara just cackled and walked back to his team leaving the distinctly confused duo. _W__h__at the __h__eck was t__h__at? Are these people even human?_

Sena shook her head and focused on the game and getting in position for the next play. _Best to pay attention so I don't __g__et crushed... o__h_ _crap, and now I'm nervous again._

Sakuraba's POV

_O__h_ _crap, __h__ere it comes! _Sakuraba panicked as Takami's pass came right for him and scrambled to catch it before someone tackled him...and fell once he caught the ball. _Damn it! I could __h__ave ran! I should __h__ave tried __h__arder! _thought Sakuraba barely hearing as one of his team mates tried to console him.

Normal POV

_Something is wrong...w__h__y don't they make a counterattack? It's almost as if they want us to pass... _thought Shin as he watched with narrow eyes from the sidelines. Unknown to him Sena remembering Hiruma's orders had been waiting for her chance to intercept Takami's pass. Sena looked up at the ball flying over her head. _I can reach t__h__is one!_

Immediately Sena dashed off after Sakuraba.

**Sakuraba V. Sena**

_O__h_ _no, __h__e's coming right for me! _thought Sakuraba as Sena got in front of him and immediately reached up as far as she could blocking Sakuraba's vision.

"Can't see!" cried Sakuraba as Sena caught the ball... and then gaped as it popped out of her hands. Sena panic quickly turned to joy though as the ball was caught by Hiruma who ran forward cackling. When it looked like he was going to get tackled he quickly tossed it to Sena who sped off dimly hearing cheers and screams to stop her. Unfortunately before she could get to the goal line she was pushed out of bounds.

Without missing a beat Hiruma grinned and signaled the team to get ready for the next play. Wit Oujou ,Sakuraba ducked his head and whimpered at is his team mates' glares. _O__h__, I'm _g_oin_g _to feel t__h__is one later... _thought the blond boy.

_H__a! same as before..._thought Ootawara when the play started once more and he violently chucked away the Deimon linemen and charged after Sena...and realized she didn't have the ball. He quickly jerked his head over to see that Hiruma was the one with the ball.

"...NUAHHHH!" screamed Ootawara as Hiruma was tackled 8 yards from the goal line. _We're actually doing pretty well! Maybe we can do it... _thought Sena happily.

-Oujou Bench-

A dark cloud hung over the team even Shin's head was down, whether in thought or depression though, nobody knew.

"I didn't think this could happen against Deimon..." Said the Oujou coach grimly as he watched Eyeshield, his eye twitching slightly.

"Shin."

"Yes." answered the boy obediently his head still down.

" Go put a stop to this."

"Yes." and suddenly the atmosphere seemed to darken as Shin stood putting on his helmet.

Normal POV

"Heh. They're letting the monster out this early in the game?" said Hiruma as his team freaked out. _S__h__in_-_san...I'm __going_ _to __h__ave to play against S__h__in_-_san! _Sena didn't get to think much else as Hiruma kicked her in the back sending her stumbling towards Shin.

Sena gulped as she regained her footing and looked up at the large boy and was suddenly assaulted with an image of a ten story tall Shin stepping on her like a bug. _Kekeke! Not so fucking attractive NOW is __h__e? _laughed a voice in her head that sounded eerily like Hiruma. Sena whimpered and ducked her head as Shin walked back to his team.

"YOU SPINELESS COWARD!" screamed Hiruma.

"B-but he weighs twice what I do he'll snap me like a twig!" whinnied Sena.

"You don't need to intimidate him directly..." said Kurita consolingly.

"Heh. It doesn't take much effort to play mind games. If we can throw him off just a little, we'll have the advantage." said Hiruma confidently then grinned evilly.

"PASS! It's gonna be a pass! Next time we're on offense. We're going deep!" He cried out intentionally. _O__h__, come on nobody's t__h__at much of an..._

"WHA? PASS?" _Idiot..._

"Shin! They're gonna pass! O-or maybe they're saying that on purpose so they can catch us off guard! Hm? Maybe it's the other way around?" pondered Ootawara is eyes once again going cross-eyed in thought.

"It's pointless to guess. Seeing is believing. Just use the usual formation, defend as it is. This way The White Knight's defense won't be broken." said Shin adjusting is glove and forcing out all unnecessary thoughts, like if the Deimon secretary was watching.

"Ahahahahahaha The whole mood changes the moment you get on to the field!" Laughed Ootawara as he smacked Shin's shoulders with enough force to send a normal man to the hospital.

In The Stands

Everyone's expressions have changed." muttered Unsui as he watched Oujou get into position.

"The White Knights are back to their usual selves again. This game's pretty much over." said Agon pulling out is binoculars.

"Now come on...show us the...Spear Tackle!"

Normal POV

The play started and Sena darted off dodging through the other payers but Shin had spotted her, his head up and alert like a lion sensing it's prey and dashed off after her. _Holy crap he's fast! _thought Sena when she saw Shin dodge Kurita easily and come after her like a bullet. She quickly dodged him when he lashed out the first time but was unable to dodge when he struck out with his other hand and hit her right in her diaphragm. Next thing she new she was on the ground and she couldn't breath and she could have sworn that her ribs were broken. _Oh oh, It hurts so much! hurts...this tackle...this PAIN... _

Shin's POV

Shin looked down at the smaller player, is brow furrowing when he noted how the others build felt slightly familiar and how his arms were also too frail to be an athlete's despite is speed. _That body type..._

"Ootawara! I have a hypothesis..."

Normal POV

Sena stood there barely listening to Hiruma as he talked strategy with the team. All she could do was replay Shin's tackle in her mind over and over again fortunately or maybe unfortunately she was snapped out of it by Hiruma just in time for the next play. _Well I guess things can't get any worse...right?_

Wrong, for when the play started Shin was once again barreling after her.

"Oh crap! Here he comes!" yelped Sena as she darted away from him only for him to quickly tail her. _Oh_ _crap. Oh_ _crap. Oh_ _crap!_

_He doesn't even know how to use his arms! Oh_ _yeah, defiantly a newbie! _thought Shin before he leaped forward grabbing Eyeshield. Sena blinked when she noticed she wasn't hurt by Shin's tackle. _Wha...?_

Sena looked up to see Shin then looked down to see her feet dangling a few inches above ground. _What the crap is this? He's just holding me here like I'm nothing and...and he's __GROPIN__G ME!_ Sena squeaked and squirmed when she noticed that because of her padding Shin's grip was unintentionally shifted and his hands were now somewhere between her armpits and her breasts.

_H__mm...Eyeshield's padding seems off... _thought Shin as he held the struggling player. Sena's struggles were cut short when Ootawara came to swipe the ball from her hand and have it to Shin who dropped her and ran off with it, scoring a touchdown. _I..I've never been so insulted in all my life!_ thought Sena but her embarrassment was so washed away by disappointment when she saw Shin make the touchdown.

Things only got worse as again and again Sena and the others were taken down by ether Ootawara or Shin and again and again Sena felt the agonizing pain of Shin's spear tackle till the first half ended a disappointing 35 to 6 in Oujou's favor.

-page break-

"Owowow..." Sena whimpered as she poked the bruises on her sides. After the first half Sena ran as fast as she could to a secluded spot behind one of the near by buildings and took off her jersey and padding. Now she sat there in a panic. She didn't want to go back. The pain was just getting to be to much! Even if she didn't want to be weak any more this was just ludicrous, far beyond want she had planed.

It was time to go.

Oujou Bench

"YOU IDIOTS ARE ALL PATHETIC!" yelled the coach as he verbally eviscerated his team one by one till he got to Sakuraba who he ripped into for his first messed up pass before pausing when he noticed the Jari Pro sticker on his helmet.

"THE FUCK IS THIS CRAP?" yelled the coach as he ripped off the sticker and turned to yell at the Jari Pro head for corrupting equipment. After the coach turned away Miracle dragged Sakuraba away and gave him another sticker.

"B-but..."

"Remember Sakuraba this is business and American football is just for fun..." Sakuraba looked reproachfully at the sticker in his hand.

Normal POV

"Oh Sena, your back." called Mamori once she spotted the smaller girl.

"Hey, where's Eyeshield? asked Ishimaru as he looked around. Sena did her best to hide her flinch at the question.

"Oh! Uh...I kind of just passed by him on the way. It looked like he was leaving." Sena nervously as she pulled out the note she had written.

"I see...This must be our fault..Eyeshield's been going against Shin all this time and we haven't been giving him much backup..." muttered the track enthusiast.

"We have been kind of a burden."

"Probably doesn't want to play with us noobs any more..."

"Maybe he abandoned us..." whispered Mamori. When she heard this Sena was pissed, she was angry, and Mamori was right. Sena ducked her head and looked over at her team. They were all tired and aching, even Hiruma needed to get is ankle taped. In her own pain she had forgotten..._it's not just me..._

Sena looked down at the note in her hand then to Shin across the field. _I'm not a boy...I can't be expected to be as strong as t__h__em... _Sena smiled softly as determination flared in her eyes and she crushed the note _But t__h__at doesn't mean I should give up!_

-page break-

**"O****h****! Again, Eyeshield is taken down by S****h****in's spear tackle!"** cried they announcer.

Sena groaned and sat up as Kurita ran up and started fussing over her

"The spear tackle..."

"Huh?"

"Shin-san can take people down by just stretching his arm out from a great distance." said Sena more to herself than Kurita.

"Er.. yeah. Usually you can't stop someone with just your arm but Shin-kun as the power to back it up..." said Kurita but Sena was already off in her own world.

"Gotta be faster next time..." she muttered as she walked off leaving a clueless Kurita.

-page break-

**"Touchdown!" **called the referee when Oujou scored.

"Damn, only 2 min left in the 3rd quarter..." cursed Hiruma looking at the watch one of the reps had from half way across the field.

"How the heck can you see that!" ask a bewildered Sena. _T__h__is __g__uy's not human!_

-page break-

The next play Sena once again found Shin charging at her. _H__mm...if __g__oin__g_ _to the sides wont work...I'll spin!_

Sena spun around and under Shin's arms. _I __g__ot past __h__im_- **JERK!** Sena suddenly fell to the ground when Shin just barely snatched her by the back of her shirt and pulled her to the round. _W__h__at the crap! By my shirt? But...but it was close...just a little bit more..._

Shin's POV

Shin looked down at the little player who was doing his damnedest to get past him as he tried to ignore the nigglings of recognition in in the back of his mind. _Why does t__h__at Eyeshield seem so familiar?_

"That Eyeshield..." muttered Shin getting Ootawara's attention.

"He's doing too much anaerobic exercises during offense and defense. His muscles must be full of lactic acid." said Shin confusing Ootawara for a second.

"You mean he's tired?" asked Ootawara as he grinned stupidly. _But little by little __h__e's __getting_ _faster! _thought Shin as Hiruma walked by.

"Hey, let me make this clear. Eyeshield 21 is the light speed running back from Notre Dame university and he's faster than **you**." taunted the Deimon quarterback as he sported a malicious grin. Shin looked at the other for a moment before turning away.

"Hn, nice try, but we don't get disturbed by such things." said Shin not bothering to look back.

"Kurita is stronger than you." cackled the demon from behind.

"What?" Shin's eye twitched.

"..." _Idiots..._

Normal POV

Sena sat at the bench after Hiruma told her she wouldn't be doing defense anymore. Shin was watching her but her impatience overcame her usual urge to blush. She wanted to get back out there! She was so close! Unfortunately the play went bad for Deimon and Oujou scored another touchdown.

_A 50 point margin, fuck it doesn't matter what we do now... _"It's game over." spat Hiruma.

Sena panicked when she got up for the offensive play only to see Hiruma taking off is helmet and gloves.

"You guys can do what you want now I'm going home" said Hiruma as he picked up his bag.

"WHAAAT!" cried Kurita in dismay.

"A while ago we could have won but there is no chance now." said Hiruma.

"But we could at least try..." whimpered Kurita.

"Pfft, why we came here to win and trying without winning intent is meaningless." said Hiruma before walking off.

"Please wait..." Hiruma stopped when he heard the soft call.

"Please just a little more..." turned to her.

"Look trying still even when your going to lose is-"

"I CAN...well ... maybe beat him... Shin-san...maybe...s-so please just...a little more..."

"You wanna beat Shin?" asked Hiruma as his stair burned holes into the girl.

"Um yes...I maybe...er if I try just...just a little more" stuttered the girl when all of her courage seeped out of her.

"STOP MUMBLING YOU FUCKIN' MIDGET!" yelled Hiruma as he pelted her with gun fire in frustration.

"Che...fine. HUDDLE UP!"

-Devil Bat Flash Back!-

_**Click!**_

_"Hm, Shin's record is now 4.37 for the 40." announced Takami._

_"Holy__ crap..."_

_"Damn, he__got__even faster."_

_"Er, Takami san how__fast is that?"_

_"Let's just say that Suzuki Ichiro was at 4.4 when he became the steals leader." said Takami with_ _a slight grin._

_"Whoa!"_

_"It's like the speed of sound." laughed Sakuraba._

_"HA! Sooner or later you'll be faster than 4.3!" said Ootawara patting Shin on back so hard that many of the team members winced even if Shin didn't._

_"That's a tall order." said Shin surprising the others as he looked into the distance._

_"The human limit for the 40 yard dash_ _is 4.2. If 4.4 is the speed of sound...then 4.2 is the speed of light... Like I said that's a tall order..."_

-YA-HA! End Flash Back!-

Shin's POV

Eyeshield dodged as Ootawara came at her from the side.

_He's getting_ _even faster...! _thought Shin as his heart pounded in his chest. Again and again he just kept coming despite the fact that any other person would probably be out from the pain of his numerous spear tackles but no, he was getting faster damn it! Out of sheer frustration, Shin took the smaller player by the back of is shirt and slammed the other hand into his stomach before twisting and flinging Eyeshield away instead of just tackling him.

_Hmm...it's not like Shin to get so aggravated... _thought the coach as the play ended.

"Ootawara...that Hiruma...he defiantly wants me to take on Eyeshield." said Shin as he watched Hiruma closely.

"Need any help?" asked Ootawara.

"No thanks, please keep your attention elsewhere. I can take him on my self. I wont let him break my defense." said Shin darkly as he adjusted his gloves.

Normal POV

"Ahrg! He's like a monster!" cried Sena after Shin threw her, but shook it off as she jumped to her feet and prepared herself for they next offensive play.

Sakuraba's POV

Sakuraba watched from the bench as Eyeshield went up against Shin again and again only to get taken down.

_You know you can't beat him!_

Sakuraba vaguely heard someone say that Shin won the match of the trump cards.

_Trump card? The only trump card is Shin..._

Sakuraba held his head in his hands. It was to much.

_There's too much of a gap in skills so it's no use no matter how hard you try...__**Just give up!**_

Saukraba was jarred out of his thoughts when he saw the sticker flutter off of his helmet.

_Oh_ _no! I don't need this on top of everything else!_

"Ah, Damn!" muttered Sakuraba as he stumbled after the sticker not realizing that he was wandering into the field until...**SLAM!...**pain...

Normal POV

Sena panted as she barreled forward. Sena knew she wasn't going to make it this time but just as she was about to prepare herself to get tackled once again she suddenly saw Sakuraba appear in her path. _I can't dodge!._

Sena winced as she slammed into the other player with a sickening crack that meant broken bones, sending both of them out of bounds.

**"Sakuraba is down! Sakuraba is down!" **cried the announcer causing an upsurge of crying and screaming fan girls. Sena got up to see what had happened whimpering a soft 'sorry' as she watched as Sakuraba was carted away.

**"What****the hell!"**

**"You're an ass!"**

**"How****could you do that****to Sakuraba!"**

Sena flinched as she heard Sakuraba's angry fans.

"Fucking banshees...ignore them. It's that idiot's fault for running on to the field like that." sneered Hiruma as he flipped off the fan girls.

"Hey Sena don't worry about it." said Kurita but knew his words fell on deaf ears when he saw Sena watching Shin.

"I would have be tackled anyway...but next time...I'll get it..." said Sena making Hiruma grin.

"Heh, well said." said Hiruma before explaining is next plan of attack.

-page brake-

"HUT!" called Hiruma as Kurita snapped the ball to Sena before he and the rest of the lineman made room for Sena.

"Ha! This is the final monument Kurita! Let's see who's stronger!" grunted Ooawara pushing with all his might against Kurita. The round boy turned just enough to see Sena coming towards them. Knowing what he had to do Kurita let out a great howl as he threw himself at Ootawara, sending the other toppling over towards Shin.

"Damn..." cursed Shin softly as he just barely dodged and twisted to go after Sean and quickly catching up. _Crap...he's already here! No...no! I still have a chance! I can't let the team's efforts be in vain. I'm gonna...I'm gonna beat Shin! _Sena gritted her teeth as she brought all her strength to bear and out paced Shin, slipping out of his grip to make the touchdown. Behind her Shin could only look on in awe.

_The world...of light speed..._

* * *

><p>Have fun. Till next time friends.<p> 


End file.
